Highschool officily rox!
by KittyKatNeko1996
Summary: Highschool...for many teenagers its just a fancy word for living hell but for this group of friends its anything but if anything its another word for heven on earth seems like being friends with the owner/ principle of the schools three daughters has its perks but the best perks go to the three guys dateing said daughters.R&R:3 Pairings GaaraxSakura NarutoxHinata SaixIno and others
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey itz me KittyKatNeko here an as usual th standerd disclaimer stands as sad as it is i in no way own naruto or itz characters k thn R&R:3

* * *

Sakura Haruno a girl who could be considered her mother Tsunade's carbon copy when it came to her personality and is a bright girl with monsterous strength, a nack for health care, a big heart, and a temper to match walks down the halls of Kohona High her just longer then shoulder length pink hair swaying slightly as she heads to class after meeting up with her sisters Hinata a girl with midnight blueish black, shoulder length hair, pale skin, and pearl colored eyes and Ino, who has long mid-back length platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and baby blue eyes. Entering the room the three girls head over to their large group of friends consisting of Neji, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Karin, Haku and Gaara. Neji has the same kind of eyes as Hinata and the same color hair strangely just his hair is mid-back length and in a low ponytail, him and Tenten a girl whose brown hair is always tied up in two buns ontop of her head and whose eyes tinkle at the sight of any kind of blade are a couple, Sai, who tends to look a tad bit girly and has black hair and eyes is dateing Ino, Hinata's dateing Naruto a energetic, loud mouth, spiky blonde haired, cereluin eyed, knuckle head, Shikamaru, a lazy cloud watcher with brown eyes and dark brown hair which he keeps in a ponytail on his head that the shape of many would consider to be a pineapple is dateing Temari, an energetic girl whose straw colored hair is pinned in four ponytails and her carmal eyes twinkle with slight mischive, Sasuke who has black hair that is strangely but naturally shaped in the back sticking up somewhat like a duck's ass and onyx eyes that can change to crimson is dating Karin, a red head with red eyes who at first impress seems like she thinks she's all that but is actually really sweet. Gaara, whose hair is a deep crimson and his eye's are a beautiful pastle green, looks up and smiles when he sees his girlfriend walk in and moves his things out of the seat next to him. After she sits down Gaara wraps his arm around her shoulder and looks into her emerald eyes. "Hey Sakura." He say's giveing her a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: So should i continue or should it just be a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey thr itz me id jus wanna remind evry1 tht as much as it breaks my heart to say ths i dnt own naruto or itz characters.

* * *

After the girls came in the class waited the usual five minutes after the bell for their teacher Kakashi Hatake to show up from where ever it is he comes from.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late but you see..." Kakashi, whose silver hair for some ungodly reason seemed to naturally defy both gravity and the laws of physics and right eye was covered by a bandana, begain rubbing the back of his head only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Oh just can it Kakashi, no one wants to hear any of your lame excuses." She stated with a bored look.

"Alright then , well since you want to skip the excuses then lets get down to bussiness lets see..." Kakashi said looking down at his roll sheet after glanceing around the room. "It looks as though everyones here so lets start the lesson." Kakashi walked over to the desk and turnd on the smart board before writeing a algebraic problem on the board. Turning back to the class Kakashi smirked. "Alright then you all have the rest of the period to solve this problem if you finish bring you answer up to me to check an if it's right your free to socialize for whatever time is left." Kakashi said sitting down at his desk and opening his latest copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' as the class begain working out the problem About ten minutes later Sakura, her sisters, and their crew came up and got their answers checked. "Correct, correct, correct... okey all of you got it right, the rest of the class period is yours to do with what you please, as long as it's legal and school appropriate that is." Kakashi said with a smile as he handed the group back their papers. Going back to his book as they took their seats.

"Man, you'd think with all the time it takes him to get here he'd at least be able to come up with a more chalengeing equation." Naruto said as he wraped his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"I gotta agree with the dobe on this one, what about you Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at said girl.

"Yea, but if Kakashi used the time it took him to show up to create the equation then no one in this room outside our group would ever be able to get the answer." Sakura said cracking one eye open as she answered her childhood friend.

"And we wouldnt want that now would we?" Gaara said with a smile looking at his girlfriend, though everyone knew he was addressing the entire group.

"No it's bad enough they always have to ask us for help now." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Hey we better get our bags and stuff togather the bells gonna ring in a minute." Ino said looking at the clock after she recovered from laughing. As the group got their stuff togather they surpressed a chuckle at all the groans they heard from the rest of the class who had not finished in time. As Kiba picked up Akamaru a random girl from class walked up to him and was about to say something to him but as she opened her mouth to talk to him the bell went off and she scurryed away. Kiba shoot a questioning look to the rest of the group.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barking his agreement with the question.

"Who knows, lets get to writeing before Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's dad Jiraiya decides to make us models for his next book." Shino said and the entire group stopped momentarlly to shudder before raceing off to their next class.

* * *

A/N: I thought i should shed some light on an issue that might cause some confusion in this story Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been friends since birth (along with Hinata and Ino cnt forget thm) so Sakura nvr had a thng 4 Sasuke and Naruto nvr had a thng 4 Sakura also Itachi nvr killed his family so him and Sasuke r kool, oh and th Akatski r jus Itachi's friends thy call thmslvs tht cuz thr jus weird like tht in ths story:3 pwease dnt forget 2 drop a review on ur way out... i jus love getting reviews:3

**_Naruto:_**HEY! UR GONNA MAKE EVRY1 THNK UR A TOTAL WEIRDO NOW THT U SAID THT!

_**KittyKatNeko:**_AM NOT! Gosh u can b really mean ya know tht?

_**Sasuke:**_Actually i thnk th dobes right. *rubs back of head sheepishly*

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Hey! Nobody asked u!

_**Gaara:**_U 2 leave her alone!

**_KittyKatNeko:_**Thnk u Gaara here u get a cookie *give Gaara a cookie*

_**Gaara:**_Yay! *strts 2 eat cookie*

_**Sasuke and Naruto:**_Hey y dnt we get a cookie?

_**KittyKatNeko:**_Becuz u whr mean 2 me *sticks tounge out thm*

_**Sasuke and Naruto:**_*pouts*

_**Gaara:**_*mumbles "an people thnk im weird." 2 slf*

_**Sasuke and Naruto:**_HEY! we heard tht!

_**KittyKatNeko:**_2 bad. dnt 4get 2 review:3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey thr well im gonna skip th rest of th skool day and go 2 Sakura, Ino, an Hinata's housejus thought id explian so as not 2 confuse u:3 oh an me no own naruto or itz charactors itz sad i know R&R:3

* * *

"So how was the first day girls?" Tsunade asked as Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and herself walked into the house.

"It was okay nothing really exciteing happened." Sakura said as they all put down their bags and sat at the kitchen table as was routine on the first day.

"Oh really nothing intersting happened at all today?" Tsunade asked clasping her hands and resting her chin on them looking at her three daughters and smiled _'looking at them now no one would ever guess their triplets.' _Tsunade thought to herself as her girls thught for a minute.

"Well Sai did a awesome sketch of us, see he gave it to me to put up on my wall." Ino said pulling a almost life-like picture of the three girls and Tsunade, the order going Sakura on the left, Ino in the middle, Hinata on the right, and Tsunade behind them with her arms wrapped around them in a hug.

"Oh thats very good, it's so life-like even without color, did he make it in art?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yea. I'll tell him you like it, he'll be happy to hear that." Ino said smileing back at her mother.

"What about you two anything interesting?" Tsunade asked her other two reciveing a nod from both of them. "Alright Hinata why don't you go first."

"Okay, well Naruto-kun and Sasuke tried out for the football team and made it." Hinata said proudly.

"That's great." Tsunade said enthuseasticly. "And Sakura what intersting thing did you wanna tell us about?" Tsunade said looking at her cheery blossom pink haired daughter.

"Gaara, me, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, and the rest of our group all got our final rank in the ninja class today, we're now at the same rank as a sensie." Sakura said happilly.

"Congradulations thats so awesome." Tsunade said bursting with pride not only had her three girls supassed her at medical ninjutsu but they also exceled at regular ninjutsu to. "I think that as soon as your dad gets home we should all go hav some a dessert of you threes chossing." Tsunade said happily.

"But we haven't eaten dinner yet, you never let us do dessert before dinner." Hinata said while the three gave their mother a weird look.

"I know but you guys did so well that i belive you deserve it." Tsunade said with a playfull smirk.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope u liked it if not im srry and either way im gonna try and make the nxt chapter better dnt forget to review. (and yes i kmow normal kids dnt do ninja stuff but it my story an idc yippy)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey thr evrbody jus so u know i dnt own naruto or itz characters. Anyway here chapter 4 R&R:3 (oh and Orochimaru is Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's uncle)

* * *

_**(One month into school.)**_

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Hinata over here!" Karin called smileing when said girls turned around. "You guys ready for the feild trip we're goin on in Orochimaru's class?" She asked gleefully.

"Oh yea thats today isn't it?" Sakura asked remembering then that their science teacher Orochimaru was takeing them to a scientific zoo to research certian animal in their natural habitat.

"Yep so you three ready? the rest of the groups already on the bus we're just waiten for you three and the teacher." Karin said as they walked toward the bus.

"Sure but where's Uncle Orochimaru?" Ino asked looking at Hinata, Sakura, and Karin.

"Yea it's not like him to be late." Hinata finished as they all sat down Sakura next to Gaara, Hinata next to Naruto, Ino next to Sai, and Karin next to Sasuke.

"Oh he went to the classroom to make sure no one got left behind here he comes now." Sasuke filled in as Orochimaru boreded the bus.

"Okay, students is everyone ready for a day of discovery?" Orochimaru asked with a smile that despite his slightly creepy apperrance looked kind, Orochimaru is a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes.

"Yes!" The class said in response everyone loved science class because Orochimaru always found ways to make it interesting.

"Um Uncle Orochimaru?" Hinata asked raiseing her hand.

"Yes Hinata?" Orochimaru said smilein at his neice.

"What kind of animals are we going to be studying today?" Hinata asked knowing everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Well we're going to study traditonal animals such as lions, tigers, and such and also we're going to study animals that have been recently discovered and also one that you yourselves will discover." Orochimaru enlightened the group of students he was now responseable for as he sat down and the bus started moveing.

"Hey Kiba, can I ask you a questin?" Matsuri asked looking at Kiba sitting next to her.

"Sure thing Matsuri, what is it?" Kiba responded turning slightly to look at her.

"Well I was wondering do you have a girlfriend and if not would you want one?" Matsuri said with a blush.

"No I actually don't have a girlfriend why?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I was thinking that if um you didn't have a girlfriend and if you wanted one if you would um mind going out with me as boyfriend and girlfriend." Matsuri said twriling her thumbs as her blush grew.

"I-i'd like that." Kiba answered his own blush darking a bit when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow looks like Kiba's no longer in the singles pool. Way to go man." Rock Lee said fist bumping his buddy.

"Yea thanks man." Kiba said returning the fist bump and draping his arm over Matsuri's shoulder's.

* * *

A/N: Ok nxt chapter should b th trip so anyway now Kiba's got a grl yay!srry but i jus cldn't hav Matsuri drooling all ovr Gaara i h8 it whn she does tht plus tht jus strt fight tween her an Sakura an id rather not hav Sakura go all monster strength on her poor grl wld die. well dnt forget 2 review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: U know know th drill but ima say it anywayz... i no own naruto or itz charcters...

_**Inner Sakura:**_"Damn straight u dnt!"

**_Kittykatneko:_**"Huh wait howd u get in here?"

_**Inner Sakura:**_"*Smiles* u left th door open."

_**Kittykatneko:**_"Well as long as ur here u might as well do somethng besides putting ur two sense in. *hnds Inner Sakura a note card* here read ths out loud so th readers can hear."

_**Inner Sakura:**_*Reading card* "Kittykatneko would like 2 deicate ths chapter 2 'Mystery Day Dreamer'.

_**Kittykatneko:**_"Ok now tht ur done get outa here an go bug some1 else. *waits til Inner Sakura leaves thn shuts th door* ok thn well i hope u enjoy chapter 5 an dnt forget to review.":3

* * *

_**(5 mintues to the end of the trip.)**_

"Hey sensei look at this weird spider-snake lookin thingy i found." Naruto said holding up a snake that had eight legs and eight eyes before asking. "What knda creature is this?"

"Very good Naruto. Hmm well it looks as though you've discovered a new species." Orochimaru said pulling out his camra and snapping a photo a the hyperactive blounde holding the creature and writng down Naruto's name in a notebook and then questining. "So what do you wish to call it?"

"Ummm." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head before responding with. "How about a spider-snake." Smileing as Orochimaru wrote down the name, Naruto put down the 'spider-snake.'

"Very good that make a total of thirty-two new species found in this one trip." Orchimaru said puting the camra and notebook back into his bag. "Alright, everyone it's time to get on the bus." He said heading to the exit doors that led to the parking lot where the bus was parked. Smileing after loading everyone onto the and takeing roll.

"Hinata guess what!" Naruto turning slightly to face his girl friend.

"What Naruto-kun?" Hinata said giggleing a bit at the boys enthusisum.

"I discovered a new species!" Naruto responded happily as they pulled onto the highway heading back to school.

"Oh that's so cool Naruto-kun what did you name it?" Hinata asked kindly with a smile.

"I named it a spider-snake, it was a snake but it had eight eyes and legs like a spider does." Naruto explained with a foxish grin.

_**(Ten minutes later at the high school.)**_

"Bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan see ya at school tomorrow!" Said girls friends called, waveing to them as they headed towards their house

"Bye everyone! See ya tomorrow" Shouted Ino, Sakura, and Hinata as they waved good-bye to their friends before walking home.

* * *

A/N:hope u liked it please ignore any grammer or spelling issues im very srry 4 thm. Well dnt forget to review


	6. sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy:(

hey evry1 srry ths ant a chapter iv got massive writers block if u hav any suggestions jus pm me:3


End file.
